De l'ange, vers l'enfer
by Alexandrov
Summary: Il y a des jours ou tout vous tombe dessus sans prévenir et ou on ne peut pas allez se saouler tranquillement sans qu'un ange ne s'apprête à vous envoyer en enfer.
1. Chapter 1

Pour un bon début de soirée, ce fut un bon début de soirée …

Mon nez en sang, probablement cassé.

Ma lèvre inférieure ouverte.

La plupart de mes muscles me faisant entendre leur mécontentement suite à leur état actuel.

Ainsi que quelques côtes cassées vu les douleurs qu'entrainent chaque respiration.

Enfin, c'est malgré tout un bilan plutôt satisfaisant suite au passage à tabac en règle que je viens de subir, il ne semble en tout cas ne rien y avoir de permanent.

Ils ont d'ailleurs été très généreux de me balancer sur ce tas d'ordure, dans cette ruelle miteuse, qui a amorti ma chute et me permet maintenant de regarder les étoiles tout en me demandant comment j'ai pu me laisser entrainer dans ce putain de bordel.

En tout cas une chose est sure, je ne toucherai plus à une seule goutte d'alcool …

…

…..

Enfin, je vais essayer …

…

……

Au moins jusqu'à demain !

……

..

Il parait que c'est toujours mieux d'y aller progressivement.

…..

…  
Oh et puis merde, j'en aurai bien besoin pour me sortir de ce bordel ou tout du moins espérer oublier pendant de brefs moments ma stupidité.

**********************************************************************************

_Londres, quelques jours plus tôt…_

Tout ce merdier m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir lors d'une de mes soirées habituelles dans divers bars moldus miteux.

Oh, ne vous en faites pas, rien de très inhabituel.

Je me contente de m'autodétruire me retranchant dans ma solitude, buvant verre après verre, fumant cigarette après cigarette, essayant par ce moyen d'oublier pendant quelques temps mon passé et mes erreurs.

**Mes erreurs ?**

Je pense qu'à ce niveau je vous dois une petite explication.

****************************************oOo***************************************

Disons que Voldemort et moi, fatigués de nous battre l'un contre l'autre, n'arrivant pas à nous départager à cause de la réaction de nos baguettes, avons décidés d'un petit « ___gentlemen's agreement »_

Pourquoi chacun risquer nos vies alors qu'il suffit simplement de nous éviter de vivre tranquillement chacun notre petit bonhomme de chemin ?

Surtout si l'on ajoute dans l'équation mort de Dumbledore et une chasse aux horcruxes fructueuses mais inconséquentes sans cette soi-disant « arme » qui me permettrait de vaincre un jour le mage noir.

Plus de prophéties, plus de combats incertains, tout cela à l'époque cela me semblait idyllique et impossible à refuser. Surtout avec la garantie d'un serment inviolable.

Après 18 putains d'années à être le survivant, à avoir supporté les Dursley, à sentir l'espoir de nombreux sorciers sur mes épaules, qui aurait pu refuser ?

…

…..  
Quelqu'un de sensé.

…..

…

Ce que je n'étais clairement pas lorsque j'ai cet accord, ne pensant qu'à l'opportunité immédiate que celui-ci m'offrait.

Comment ais-je pu penser que mes amis auraient pu me pardonner cette trahison ? Ou lâcheté selon leur humeur lors de nos différentes disputes et leurs tentatives de raisonnement concernant mon acte de folie.

Je pensais que cela allait passer, qu'ils allaient me comprendre et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, ce fut une rupture définitive et une fuite de ma part du monde sorcier.

Plus le temps passe et plus je regrette mon imbécilité passée qu'étais-je en effet censé faire ?

Les applaudir et les encourager à partir des tribunes en regardant le spectacle «Voldemort massacre _mes anciens amis ? »_

Leur crier de cette même tribune que le survivant qui avait une chance de les débarrasser de Jédusor suite à une prophétie, avait décidé de rendre son costume de super héros pour pouvoir une vie plus calme pendant qu'eux risquent leur vie tous les jours ?

La seule solution qui me restait était de sortir de leur vie et de me créer une nouvelle existence pour ruminer ma honte et ma lâcheté hors du monde sorcier.

C'est ce qui m'amène à cette histoire et ce que je fais quand je ne bois pas.

…..

…

Enfin juste un peu moins.

…

…..

Bref, débarquant à nouveau dans le monde moldus sans le moindre diplôme mais avec une belle réserve d'or laissée par mes parents chez Gringotts j'ai décidé de m'installer à mon compte et de profiter de mes aptitudes « spéciales » pour me créer un job sur mesure.

**Harry Evans, détective privé.**

Une plaque sur la vitre de ma porte avec comme inscription mon nom et ma nouvelle profession, la grande classe.

Evans ? Assez proche que pour permettre aux anciennes connaissances de me trouver s'ils en ont l'envie tout en réduisant les possibilités d'être importunés par les masses.

Remarquez que ça a fonctionné pour ces 5 dernières années.

…

…..

Bien que ça peut également prouver que mes anciens amis ne veulent me revoir pour rien au monde.

…..

…

Ce qui le fait moins par contre, c'est qu'hormis retrouver les chats de vieilles bourgeoises hystériques et filer quelques maris ou femmes adultères, mes journées sont plutôt calmes et loin des fantasmes d'actions et de prouesses futures que j'envisageais en me lançant dans cette voie.

Enfin ça me laisse plus de temps pour boire et tenter d'oublier.

Puis avouons que tout n'est pas noir, quel gosse n'a pas rêvé de tomber dans la caricature du détective privé à l'apparence négligée avec son long imperméable, le flingue et la cigarette au bec ?

Satisfaction plutôt enfantine, certes.

Mais on se console avec ce qu'on peut.

****************************************oOo***************************************

Bref, après ces radotages recentrant un peu ma situation actuelle revenons-en à cette fameuse soirée.

Ou, comme je vous le disais, précédemment tout se passait comme à son habitude, je cuvais tranquillement la dose massive d'alcool que j'avais ingurgité tout au long de la soirée, à peine troublé par les différents habitués installés au bar qui gesticulaient et s'égosillaient devant un match quelconque.

…

…..

Jusqu'à son entrée.

…..

…

Créant un silence quasi immédiat, plutôt anormal en ce lieu, me poussant à jeter un regard interrogateur au groupe qui quelques instants plus tôt ne pouvaient s'empêcher de beugler à tout va pour les apercevoir regardant tous dans la même direction, comme pétrifié par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Suivant leur regard je finis par apercevoir la raison de leur trouble.

…

…..

Un ange avait fait son apparition.

…..

…

Dans ce lieu miteux ou la laideur cohabitait avec la misère la plus grande, seul ce terme pouvait s'appliquer à la présence surréaliste de la jeune femme.

Son jeune âge, son apparence, sa robe de soirée, tout en elle jurait avec le lieu ou elle se trouvait présentement.

Même son attitude était irréelle, plutôt que d'être effrayée voir peu sure d'elle face à cette horde de mâle et ce lieu qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas l'habitude de fréquenter, elle restait droite et digne, parcourant l'assemblée installée au bar du regard, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un en particulier.

Ne semblant pas avoir trouvé celui qu'elle cherchait elle se permit une moue déçue et se prépara à quitter l'endroit.

…

…..

Juste avant que nos regards ne se croisent et que sa moue ne disparaisse pour faire place à un sourire.

…..

…

Elle semblait pour mon plus grand malheur avoir trouvé celui qu'elle cherchait.

Je n'ai plus l'âge de me faire des illusions, quand une jeune femme aussi canon vient trouver un déchet alcoolique dans son lieu de débauche ce n'est jamais pour lui apporter de bonnes nouvelles.

Ni un boulot sans emmerde d'ailleurs, les femmes trompées ou à la recherche d'un service quelconque ne se déplacerait pas dans un lieu public, elles passeraient par mon bureau.

C'est donc avec un étrange pressentiment et en jurant intérieurement que je la regardai s'avancer vers moi sous les sifflets des autres clients du bar qui, de leur côté, semblaient s'être remis de leur étonnement et tentaient de profiter d'une présence qu'ils ne risquaient pas de revoir de sitôt.

Si sur le moment j'avais su dans quelle énormité je préparais à me lancer, j'aurais fuis à toute jambe.

…

…..

Et putain, j'aurais eu bien raison.


	2. Chapter 2

C'est toujours souriante qu'elle finit par me rejoindre et s'assit à ma table sans apparemment trop se soucier de me demander mon avis.

Continuant sur sa lancée, elle me fit un grand sourire avant de plonger sa main dans son sac pour en sortir un paquet de cigarette.

**« Excusez-moi ? Vous auriez du feu** **? »** C'est sans attendre ma réponse, une fois encore, qu'elle avança résolument la tête, la cigarette aux lèvres me défiant de refuser sa demande ou de tout simplement lui passer mon briquet pour qu'elle s'exécute elle-même.

Trop saoul pour protester, je ne pus que m'exécuter après avoir brièvement fouillé dans les poches de mon imperméable.

Enfin trop saoul

…

…..

Aurais-je pu refuser si j'avais été sobre ?

…..

…

Je n'en sais foutrement rien, en tout cas je n'étais pas assez saoul que ne pas me rendre compte que cette mise en scène avait été préparée par la jeune femme assise en face de moi, qui qu'elle soit.

« **Vous êtes Harry … Harry Potter?** »

Juste une subite hésitation, montrant que malgré son cinéma et ses airs aguicheurs j'avais en face de moi une femme comme les autres, la rendant plus humaine et peut-être moins dangereuse à mes yeux. Généralement quand on veut vous tuer ou vous envoyer dans un mauvais coup on évite de faire trop de sentiment, on appuie simplement sur la gâchette, ou sur la baguette selon les affinités…

« **Pas tout a fait, je suis Harry Evans, détective privé.** »

Rien de plus, rien de moins. Quitte à être face à une personne vraisemblablement issue du monde sorcier, autant lui en faire dire le plus possible sur ses sources d'informations et ses motivations à me retrouver dans ce bar minable.

…

….

Silence pesant, chacun attendant apparemment que l'un de nous deux se remette à parler le premier.

….  
…

«** Bien …, je suis venue au sujet d'une demande assez délicate … **»

Enfin ! Tout ce putain de cinéma pour ça … Comme si je n'avais pas deviné … Même si je suis un peu ivre, je ne suis pas complètement idiot …

Enfin à voir …

«** Une demande délicate ? De quel genre ?** »

La fixant de mes yeux vitreux, je la vois une nouvelle fois hésiter, je vais finir par croire qu'elle veut que j'assassine quelqu'un vu toute l'affaire qu'elle en fait et les moyens mis en œuvres.

Enfin d'un côté, ça me changerait des putains de chiens perdus …

« **On a enlevé mon frère … j'aimerais que vous le retrouviez … Cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'il a disparu, un soir il s'est rendu au Chaudron Baveur et depuis nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle …**

**Nous avons déjà fait tout ce que nous pouvions pour tenter de le retrouver par nos propres moyens, mais nous n'avons trouvé aucunes traces de lui.»**

C'est d'une voix empreinte de tristesse qu'elle me fit ce cours récit avant de se reprendre et de m'adresser à nouveau la parole d'un ton que l'on pourrait qualifier d'autoritaire …

**« J'aimerais que vous nous aidiez à le retrouver.**»

….

..

Ses yeux plongeant dans les miens, me mettant au défi de refuser sa demande …

..

….

« **Alors ?!** »

Ne laissant pas le temps aux rouages de mon pauvre cerveau embué par l'alcool de faire leur travail, elle me pressait de lui répondre.

« **Euh … je, … je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas décider de me charger de votre affaire sans avoir plus de détail sur les motifs qui auraient pu pousser à sa disparition … ou à son enlèvement…** »

De quoi me laisser un temps de réflexion.

De plus, qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Que j'acceptais toutes les affaires qu'on me proposait sur simple demande sans tenter de débucher les éventuels coups tordus ? Surtout qu'elle est issue du monde magique ou rien n'est jamais simple, surtout depuis le retour de Voldemort.

….

..

Bordel, vu le regard froid qu'elle me jette, ma réponse n'a pas eu l'air de lui plaire. Enfin est-ce important de m'en soucier vu sa propension à constamment changer d'humeur et d'attitude depuis le début de notre conversation ?

..

….

« **Puise que vous insistez. » **

C'est d'un ton sec qu'elle reprit la parole, tentant surement de me signifier par la qu'elle n'était pas dupe des mes hésitations et mon incertitude face à sa demande.

«** Nous sommes sur que c'est un enlèvement voir pire, notre famille n'est pas en odeur de sainteté auprès des mangemorts.**

**Et comme vous devez le savoir, le Chaudron Baveur n'est pas un lieu des plus fréquentable lorsque l'on n'est pas un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui, en tout cas plus depuis que c'est ce prétentieux de Malfoy qui en a repris la direction.**

**Je l'avais prévenu que c'était stupide de s'y rendre, ou même de s'en approcher, mais encore une fois il n'en fait qu'à sa tête …** »

Jédusor, des mangemorts, la pauvre s'adresse à la mauvaise personne, je suis le dernier à vouloir me rappeler à leur bon souvenir … En tout cas ça expliquerait tout le cinéma qu'elle a mis en œuvre pour me retrouver, je doute que quiconque ait voulu accepter une affaire aussi sensible.

Enfin, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que cette folle furieuse comprenne que moi non plus je ne suis pas un putain de suicidaire, et me laisse enfin cuver en paix.

« **Je suis désolé, mais si vous connaissez ma véritable identité, vous comprendrez facilement que je ne peux pas m'occuper d'une affaire avec un quelconque rapport à Voldemort et ses sbires…** »

« **Malheureusement tu vas accepter Harry, tu n'as pas le choix **»

Si le passage soudain au tutoiement n'avait pas suffit à m'annoncer la catastrophe arrivant à toute allure, son sourire triste accompagnant cette constatation a finit par sceller ma certitude.

« **Pour…pourquoi ?** »

« **Parce que tu as une dette envers Ron et moi Harry et je sais que tu ne pourras pas l'abandonner une seconde fois, le sauver sera en quelque sorte ta rédemption … **»

….

..

Il n'aura suffit que des courts instants que ces mots ont mis à atteindre mon cerveau pour totalement me dégriser.

..

….

« **Gi…Ginny … **»

Ce n'est pas seulement mon abus d'alcool qui m'avait empêché de reconnaitre l'adolescente que j'avais connue et même aimé il y a de cela plusieurs années, elle avait changé.

Malgré son passage de son corps d'adolescente aux formes de son corps de femme j'aurais pu encore la reconnaitre physiquement si elle n'avait pas teint ses cheveux.

Enfin, je suppose qu'il est difficile de porter le roux Weasley quand sa famille ne fait pas partie des plus grand partisans de Voldemort …

« **Je compte sur toi Harry, contacte moi quand tu auras trouvé quelque chose**. »

Déposant un bout de papier avec un numéro de téléphone, un sourire triste aux lèvres, elle décida de se lever et de quitter le bar sous mes yeux ébahis et mes bégaiements ininterrompus, lamentables tentatives de retrouver mes mots pour me sortir de mon ébahissement et de la putain de situation dans laquelle je me suis retrouvé embarqué.


	3. Chapter 3

Voila un troisième chapitre, il n'en reste que deux autres après celui-la, comme prévu l'histoire aura été courte.

Maintenant j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire donc autant pour cette histoire, qu'"Une simple vengeance" je ne sais pas prédire quand elles seront uploadées.

Je m'en excuse d'avance devant les quelques pauvres acharnés qui me lisent encore xP

----

Le pire quand on se retrouve dans une merde pas croyable c'est qu'on est toujours à cours d'idée pour trouver comment s'en sortir et qu'on finit toujours pas s'y enfoncer encore plus.

Enfin, vu tout ce qui me tombe dessus en ce moment j'en finirais presque par m'appitoyer sur mon sort ...

Hein ? C'est déjà le cas ?

Bon reconnaissez que j'ai quand même certaines circonstances atténuantes, non ... ?

Bref, pour en revenir aux faits, après ma pitoyable imitation du poisson rouge lors du départ de Ginny, j'ai fait ma petite enquête sur ce que j'aurais pu manquer dans le monde sorcier au niveau de cette affaire et, ce que j'y ai vu n'a pas été vraiment rassurant.

J'ai toujours su que Ron avait la cervelle d'un lombric lobotomisé mais de la à allez fréquenter le nouveau lieu de rendez-vous des mangemorts, qui contrôlent maintenant le monde magique et qui de plus, appartient maintenant à notre grand ami de Malfoy alors qu'on porte le nom de Weasley et qu'on est aussi reconnaissable que lui, me pousse a encore le faire descendre d'un cran dans la putain d'échelle des sois-disants espèces intelligentes. (Ou prétendues ..)

Mais bien que la question hautement philosophique de savoir si le plancton est inférieurement intelligent à un lombric lobotomisé était de la plus haute importance, je devais la repousser à plus tard.

Même si le pauvre Ronald n'est pas la plus grande lumière du monde sorcier j'ai une dette envers lui et sa famille.

Et c'est ce qui m'a emmené dans cette putain de soirée d'hiver devant le chaudron baveur...

Le lieu avait bien changé, une fois la protection anti moldu traversée, une file de sorciers et sorcières attendaient que des videurs imposants ressemblant d'ailleurs étrangement à Crabbe et Goyle leurs permettent d'entrer dans ce nouveau lieu à la mode.

Il m'a fallu une bonne heure et quelques putains de cigarettes pour enfin pouvoir rentrer sous le chuchottement des videurs m'ayant semble-t'il reconnu.

Magnifique. Je ne devrai surement pas attendre trop longtemps avant que le furet ne soit attiré par ma présence.

Espérons que depuis notre dernière séparation qu'il aura laisser tomber son complexe de prétendue supériorité en ma présence et qu'il aura enfin trouvé une paire de couille.

On peut toujours rêver, non ... ?

Enfin, il faut avouer que le blondinet a fait du bon travail avec cet établissement, il semble réunir toute la jeunesse fortunée du monde sorcier en leur permettant de réaliser tous leurs excès, du peu que j'en ai vu, alcool, drogues et sexe semblaient allez bon train et devait sûrement rapporter gros à mon fils à papa favori.

Curieux de cette nouvelle ambiance assez liberée de la nouvelle société sorcière sous le règne de Voldemort, j'ai malheureusement été tiré de mon observation par l'arrivée d'un Malfoy et de son indémodable sourire moqueur.

**« Alors Potter, enfin sorti de ton trou à moldu ? Tu as bien fait de ne pas amener tes amis les Sang-De-Bourbe ici, ils ne sont pas les bienvenus... »**

Comme quoi, dans la vie, certaines choses ne changent jamais, et la connerie de Malfoy semble l'une d'entre elles ...

Mais il faut se montrer civil, je ne suis pas ici pour lui faire de nouvelles remarques sur son éducation déplorable et sur le balais qui semble n'avoir jamais quitté son postérieur depuis sa naissance ...

**« Bonjour Malfoy, j'aimerais te parler, tu aurais quelques minutes à m'accorder ? »**

Le fait que je sois demandeur de son temps ne semble que renforcer son attitude de supériorité affichée envers moi, mais qu'y puis-je ? Il est le seul a pouvoir rapidement m'informer sur le sort de celui qui fut mon meilleur ami.

**« C'est bien Potter, tu sembles avoir compris qui avait le pouvoir à présent, pour te féliciter je vais t'accorder 5 minutes de mon temps précieux, suis-moi dans mon bureau. »**

Me faisant signe de le suivre, il m'emmène à travers la foule présente vers le fond de la salle ou il me fait rapidement entrer dans une pièce menant à son bureau.

**« Bon Potter, les 5 minutes ont déja commencées, dépêche-toi ! Contrairement à certains passant leur vie à boire dans un trou à moldu, d'autres tentent de gagner de l'argent. »**

Toujours aussi charmant ... Mais qu'attendre de plus d'un Malfoy ?

**« Malfoy, un ami à moi semble avoir disparu dans ton établissement .... »**

Ne me laissant même pas le temps de finir cette saloperie de fouine se met à rire de manière incontrôlable, semblant trouver hilarant mon début de demande hésitante ...

**« Ahah, tu veux su-surement parler de cet abruti de Weasley ? Evidemment qu'il a disparu ! Cet imbécile s'est opposé à notre maître !**

Et quand on s'oppose à mon maître, on évite de mettre le pied dans un lieu ou la plupart des personnes présentes sont ses fidèles... »

Malgré toute ma haine envers ce prétentieux, il faut avouer que je ne suis pas loin de partager son jugement sur la question ...

**« Malfoy, cesse de rire et éclaire moi, est-ce qu'il est encore vivant ? Ou est-ce que je peux le trouver ? »**

Reprenant peu à peu son calme mais se débarassant pas de son sourire en coin qui me prédisait une bonne nouvelle il prit la peine de répondre à cette question quien toute apparence lui semblait complètement ridicule.

**« Potter, mon petit Potter, pourquoi cette question stupide ?**

Bien sur qu'il est vivant, on n'allait pas simplement le tuer après qu'il ait osé défier notre maitre, ce serait trop facile et beaucoup moins amusant. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un rouquin amoureux des moldus comme invité ...

Quant à son emplacement présent , ou d'autre que chez mon maitre ? Il a tenu a pouvoir assister en personne aux scéances ludique avec ce crétin. »

Evidemment, bien que je m'en doutais, j'aurais préferé qu'il soit chez quelques suivants de seconde zone dont j'aurais pu me débarasser sans devoir passer par Tom, cela s'annonçait corsé et dangereux pour ma vie, voir ma magie.

**« Merci pour ces quelques minutes de ton temps Malfoy ... »**

« Ne me remercie pas Potter, mais ne soit pas trop pressé, mes deux vigiles veulent te dire quelques mots, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ...

Si, si ! J'insiste !

Mon maitre nous a demandé de ne pas te tuer, mais rien ne nous empêche de te donner une petite démonstration de ce que subit Weasmoche en ce moment ... »  
  
*************************************oOo***************************************

Et c'est la que quelques heures plus tard, je me suis réveillé dans ce putain de tas d'ordures derrière le club ...

Comme le furet me l'avait promis, apparemment rien de permanent mais ça n'empêchait pas ma saloperie de corps de protester de façon continue sur son état actuel ....

Enfin, une bonne nuit à Sainte-Mangouste devrait aider à me remettre de tout ça, ça me laissera également le temps de réfléchir à ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter à mon grand ami Voldemort quand j'irai le trouver pour demander la libération de Ron ...

Cette solution est stupide, suicidaire, mais y en a-t'il vraiment une autre au vu du petit pacte qui nous attache ?

Puis si on prend en compte que nous sommes arrivés une fois à un accord, pourquoi pas à un deuxième ?

Au moins j'aurai tenté ma chance.

---

Note:

Voila donc plus que deux chapitres, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez aimé ou même détesté !


	4. Chapter 4

Tirant sur une enième cigarette, je contemple calmement, trop calmement même, le manoir qui abrite le sorcier le plus puissant et le plus dangereux de ce siècle.

L'esprit partagé entre le remord de m'être embarqué dans cette aventure pour les beaux yeux d'une fillette et d'une amitié ancienne, le soulagement d'enfin pouvoir régler cette dette qui me pèse depuis si longtemps sur la conscience et l'envie irrésistible d'un putain de verre en espérant qu'il m'aiderait à oublier ce merdier, il ne me restait plus qu'à me lancer vers ma destinée et mettre un point final à cette regrettable affaire.

Jetant ma cigarette et me mettant en route je priai une dernière fois intérieurement pour que quelle que soit l'issue de cette putain de soirée, j'en sorte vivant et si possible, avec un rouquin lobotomisé dans mon sillage.

Mais n'en demandons pas trop, cela fait un petit moment déja que toute chance semble m'avoir abandonné ...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Déambulant dans les couloirs glauque, escorté par un quelconque sous fiffre obséquieux, je tente de me calmer en observant du coin de l'oeil le gout du grand Voldemort pour la décoration type donjon dénué de toute chaleur.

Surement un putain d'ancien complexe, du genre qui doit l'y obliger, de peur de ne pas passer pour le très grand méchant qu'il est en réalité et qui le diminuerait aux yeux du reste du monde sorcier.

Ce qui par un lien logique totalement indiscutable me fait poser quelques questions sur sa sexualité ...

Définitivement du cuir, beaucoup de cuir.

Mais passons, certaines images le mettant en scène dans cet appareil avec une certaine Bellatrix, loin d'effacer les doutes qui m'envahissent, me donnent soudainement envie de vomir.

Et ce n'est absolument pas le moment, voila que le sous fiffre après avoir ouvert une porte à double battant s'incline et me fait signe d'avancer me renvoyant vers le destin que j'avais passé la moitié de ma vie à fuir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

M'attendant sur son trône, aborrant un air hostile, il me regarde m'avancer vers lui sans faire le moindre mouvement.

Car malgré notre accord, nous n'avons jamais pu nous défaire de la pensée que nous représentions chacun l'un pour l'autre un échec qui ne finira jamais de nous hanter.

Lui, de son côté me voit comme la seule cible qu'il n'aura pas pu éliminer, malgré ses prétentions d'être le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps pour qui la magie n'a aucun secret.

Moi, je suis le prétendu héros de la lumière qui n'aura même pas été capable de le vaincre et qui aura fuit, en abandonnant ses amis, plutôt que de l'affronter jusqu'à la fin.

Quand on met nos rancoeurs respectives en relation, il est plutôt normal que notre putain de réunion se passe dans la plus grande des avons trop tenté d'oublier nos échecs mutuels que pour maintenant nous retrouver une nouvelle fois face à face.

Mais malheureusement pour nous deux, le destin nous a replacé sur la route l'un de l'autre et il y a de fortes chances pour que cela fasse des étincelles.

A commencer par sa moue quand j'ai osé lui adresser la parole sans me prosterner devant lui ou montrer une quelconque forme de soumission envers ce lombric mégalomane.

« Je pense que vous avez la bonté « d'héberger » un de mes amis en ce moment, vous savez un grand rouquin plein de tâches de rousseurs ...

...

Oui, oui celui-la même !

...

Bref, j'aimerais beaucoup le récuperer, vivant si possible. »

Bon, avouons que mon humour n'est pas des plus réussis, ni des plus adéquats à la situation, mais au moins ça risque de nous épargner une très longue conversation inutile pour des gens aussi occupés que nous.

Quoi que si j'avais été cordial, il m'aurait peut-être offert un verre ...

Mais bref, retournons à nos mages noirs.

Ou plutôt à notre mage noir, qui, insensible à ma très pitoyable tentative d'humour mais plutôt remonté face à mon insolence, elle, très réussie me fixe la main fermement posée sur sa baguette.

« Je pense, Potter, que cela risque de poser un problème. Cette personne m'a défié et les personnes qui me défient n'ont pas l'habitude de s'en sortir vivant. »

Sauf moi bien sur, mais le lui rapeller ne créerait que de nouvelles complications assez déplaisante.

« En effet, c'est problématique. J'ai moi-même promis de le ramener avec moi. Je suppose que vous vous êtes assez « amusés » avec lui. Cette « leçon » devrait surement lui suffire ? »

« ... »

« Un petit geste ? »

« ... »

« Même pas pour une vieille connaissance comme moi ? »

« ... »

« Bon, je suppose que le temps des compromis est passé... »

« Tu oses me menacer Potter ? Toi qui ne doit la vie qu'à une chance inexplicable et à ma magnanimité ? »

« ... »

Bordel, que répondre face à une telle répartie si convainte et siiiiiiiiiii proche de la réalité ?

« CRUCIO ! »

A peine le temps d'esquiver le sort venant dans ma direction. Ne pas pouvoir mourir ne veut pas spécialement dire que je ne peux pas ressentir une putain de douleur.

Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour essayer. En tout cas, pas si je peux l'éviter.

Sortant ma baguette, je me mets en garde et tente de riposter à ce qui est maintenant un barrage de sort provenant de sa direction, par les quelques sorts que j'ai pu apprendre à Poudlard.

Un putain de combat inégal ?

Sans aucun doute. Mais c'est sans oublier les interactions entre nos deux baguettes.

Le phénomène inexpliqué, confrontant chacun de nos sorts se rencontrant semble nous mener une fois encore vers un combat épuisant et inutile.

Une fois de plus.

Une fois de trop.

Pantelant et à genou, je fixe Voldemort qui peine à tenir debout, sa fureur remplacée par la fatigue et la contrariété de ne pas avoir une fois encore, pu en finir avec moi.

« Alors, toujours sur de ne pas pouvoir me rendre mon ami ... ? »

La respiration difficile, offensé par ma nouvelle imbécilité je le vois se concentrer pour m'envoyer un nouveau sort.

Un sort que j'aurai du mal a éviter vu mon état de fatigue...

« BOOM.... »

Son dernier sort.

Mon arme à feu moldue à la main, c'est au ralenti et pris d'une douleur soudaine provoquée par la disparition de ma magie que j'observe le corps de Lord Voldemort s'écrouler dans un râle d'agonie.

C'est comme dans un rêve que j'observe ses derniers moments, avant de mon côté de lacher mon arme maintenant inutile et de m'écrouler de fatigue sur le sol froid du manoir de celui qui fut mon plus grand ennemi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

...

....

......

......

.....

...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Une fois réveillé dans l'immense manoir qui avait abrité le mage noir, après de nombreuses heures de sommeil réparateur, j'ai pu, de manière hésitante me trainer jusqu'au corps de Voldemort, voulant m'assurer que sa mort n'était pas un rêve imaginé par mon cerveau épuisé par une lutte âpre et sans merci.

Comment croire que celui qui a détruit ma vie, ait pu tomber face à une simple arme fabriquée par les moldus ?

Lui qui en plus affirmait avec tant de ferveur la supériorité des sorciers sur ceux-ci ... Si je n'étais pas pressé par le temps ni abruti de fatigue, je pourrais profiter de la douce ironie de la chose, mais d'autres tâches m'attendent ...

Plus tard peut-être ...

.......

.....

...

C'est donc après m'être rassuré sur la réalité de la chose, que j'ai pu me relever difficilement pour errer de pièces en pièces, trouvant de-ci de-la des corps de mangemorts apparemment détruits par la mort de leur maitre à travers la marque qui les liaient à lui.

Jusqu'à trouver le sous-sol...

Ou déambulant dans ceux-ci j'ai pu tomber sur les cellules ou j'ai bien entendu trouvé Ron.

Un Ron inconscient et affaiblis, marqué par les coups et par les effets du sortilège Crucio au milieu d'un ensemble de prisonniers qui eux n'ont pas eu la chance de survivre.

Ou la malchance ....

Car putain de merde, ils ne l'ont pas raté. Déja qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de matière grise de son vivant, cette petite période de vacances forcées ne va surement pas lui faire le plus grand bien au niveau mental ...

Si il s'en remet jamais ...

Bref, réunissant mes forces chancelantes, je l'ai sortis de la, refaisant le chemin inverse en le portant tant bien que mal vers la sortie de ce foutu manoir que je ne pourrai plus jamais voir même en peinture.

Sortie de ce même manoir ou j'appelai le Magicobus, seul moyen de transport possible au vu de mon nouvel état, pour nous conduire tous les deux à Ste Mangouste.

Moi, pour un simple remontant.

Lui pour y rester un trèèèès long moment.

De plus, cette destination à l'avantage que je puisse l'abandonner au bon soin des guérisseurs qui transmettront la nouvelle de sa réapparition à sa famille.

Du sale boulot en moins ...

Que voulez-vous, les retrouvailles familliales déchirantes n'ont jamais vraiment été mon truc. Surtout quant au final des remorts me poussent à penser que l'état de leur fils chéri est du à ma lâcheté.

Ou pire ..., à mon courage.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -

Un épilogue ? Quel épilogue ?

Je n'ai ni baisé l'ange tombé du ciel en remerciement de mon action, ni gagné une statue à mon effigie dans le monde sorcier pour avoir défait Voldemort.

Non, je suis juste retombé dans l'oubli. Dans ma vie simple composée de putains d'affaires sans intérêt et d'alcool, beaucoup d'alcool...

Tout est redevenu comme avant. Mais sans ma magie.

Au début ce fut assez difficile de se défaire de certaines habitudes, mais au moins maintenant sans cette foutue magie, je suis sur qu'on ne fera plus appel à moi pour jouer les super héros et aussi stupide que cela puisse paraitre cela me rassure.

...

....

.....

Sinon, bien sur, j'ai reçu diverses missives venant de la famille Weasley, mais que voulez-vous, pour savoir ce qu'elles refermaient, il aurait fallu les lire et je n'en ai jamais eu le courage.

Mais pourquoi pas... ? Après avoir fuit la prophécie qui devait m'opposer à Voldemort durant des années, je peux bien fuir la reconnaissance de quelques rouquins pour la folie suicidaire qui m'a poussé, rongé de remords, à aller secourir leur fils/frère.

L'histoire n'est-elle pas un éternel recommencement ... ?


End file.
